Is Breá Ainm Dhílis
by Rogue Deceit
Summary: When a force takes over Arthur, Merlin must risk more then he ever thought possible to save him.  A spirit parasite is cast on Arthur and the consciousness falls in love with Merlin, leaving Merlin to have to chose his king, or the one that loves him.
1. 001   An Stoirm Ag Teacht

_**(( please note: **__**First**__**, I do not own any form of Merlin empire… this case, BBC's Merlin is the victim of fan fictioning. It does not belong to me, because if it did I wouldn't have to write fan fictions, I could just make what I liked to have happen happen! **_

_**Next**__**: This collaboration is written for us, if you like it that is wonderful… if not… then screw off, don't comment and flame us… we are trying to be entertaining not fuck up the world of legand of Camelot.**_

_**Lastly**__**: I do not know what language was used for Merlin's spells in BBC's Merlin, so for now I am using Irish Gaelic, if anyone can tell me what it should be, please do and I will fix it. The name of the story is **__**Is Breá**__**Ainm**__**Dhílis**__**, which roughly means Loves True Name in Irish Gaelic… each chapter has a Irish Gaelic name and a translated name! **_

_**Lastly Lastly**__**: Please let me know what you honestly think via comments, I would very much like to know if people like this and if I will continue it! Thanks!**_

_**Please Enjoy! ))**_

Is Breá Ainm Dhílis

Chapter One:

An Stoirm Ag Teacht

(The Coming Storm)

The clouds came over the horizon, like a blanket blocking out the night sky and the stars and the bright light of the moon. The true nature of the coming storm showing in that blanket. The wind washed across the endless countryside, a curtain of water falling like a moving sheet toward the pair sitting on horseback just outside of Camelot.

"Will he accept father?" The young woman asked. The woman was the Lady Cassandra Lure. She wore a large heavy wool cloak in a beautiful shade of emerald green with a lining in silver satin, a beautiful piece but also effective, keeping her warm against the winds and rain.

She turned her forest green eyes upon the aged man at her side. Aged but regal, her father was well into his seventies, and in these hard times that was quite a feat. He sat perched on his horse, which shifted under him, chewing on the bit as she did not care for the weather.

"I know not my dearest daughter." The man, King Archibald Lure responded. His face looked even more aged from light and shadow as the first strike of lightning lit the sky. "All that we can do now is hope that Uther has some pity upon us, that, or his son is enchanted by you."

"No worries father, I will see to it that one or the other is the case." Cassandra said softly, she tightened her hold on the reigns as her horse too danced a bit. He was a good horse, well trained and powerful, but this vicious storm was not natural and the horses could feel it. "After all, what choice do we have? If Camelot will not have us, then we are doomed."

"Don't be so dark my daughter, and don't you dare think of using an actual enchantment. If Uther should think for a moment that you are a magic user he will have us bother burned at the stake. You understand that right?" He reached over and took her arm in his aged hand. "Please, Cassandra, promise me you will do nothing magical."

"Of course Father. I promise." She said, lying for the sake of the old man as she looked back towards the storm again. He didn't know the nature of the storm, no one did, but soon it would be upon Camelot, and it would ensure that Arthur would be hers and Amaranth would be saved.

It was long since that the kingdom of Amaranth lost most of it's money, existing now on half the amount of land it once had, the Royal family of Lure were barely more then peasants themselves. The expensive clock and dresses she wore were relics from her grandmother that her grandfather had managed to hide away, and her father saved for just this moment. So that she could look like a royal even if she couldn't live like one most of the time.

King Angus of the Celt Lands just to the north, was gathering an army to take Amaranth and claim it for the Celts, and this would be their last chance to survive, but if Uther knew that she could do magic, then the Lady Cassandra would never got close to him or Arthur, and all would be lost.

That is why she called the Spiorad to aid her. She knew she could control it, and should she need it, it would help her, so long as she could get it into a human body it would do anything that she wanted. While she would rather not have to use a Spiorad she would give it Arthur if Arthur would not give himself to her.

She turned her horse towards the gates of Camelot and urged him forward. The stallion tossed his head, his ears back against his head to protect him from the pelting rain, welcoming it as they moved back into the woods where the trees would cover them from the downpour.

* * *

><p><em> "Arthur, where is Arthur." The voice asked in the darkness, it's voice soft as wind and yet as heart stopping as thunder.<em>

_ "What do you want with him?" Merlin asked. He knew he was sleeping, but he didn't know what this dream was, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt too real for that._

_ "Where is Arthur. I can not see him." The voice repeated._

_ "He is not hear." Merlin answered. He felt as if something had touched his face, caressing down his cheek. But it felt as if the hand that he could not see, which touched him, was wet… it was a strange thing. _

_ "Where is Arthur? I need Arthur?" The voice asked, pleading with him._

_ "Arthur can not help you. You are not a natural creature." He said softly._

_ "Arthur is the only one." The creature said. "My only chance."_

_ "I am sorry for that." Merlin said softly._

* * *

><p>From somewhere in the darkness of sleep Merlin awoke, only moments before the first crack of thunder sounded. He jumped from it, as if someone was yelling his name in the thunder. For some reason he felt as if the wind that was slamming the window covers and the rain pelting like rocks against the glass and walls were some sort of rageful attack towards him. But why? For a moment he tried to remember the dream that he had, he knew it was important, something he had to tell Arthur about, but what… what had it been?<p>

Dreams were not typically his forte; it was strange for him to have one that he was sure mattered. He didn't know quite why it mattered… he just couldn't figure that out… but he knew that it did. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had seen, his hand came to the side of his face and found that it was wet… as if he had been crying, he touched his other cheek and it was dry.

Crying out of one eye?

Those brown eyes glanced around the room, trying to pull his mind together, trying to figure out what had woken him. It was not the thunder, it had struck after he woke, but he was sure it was not something natural that had awoken him.

_'Merlin.'_ He had not heard that voice for a good long time. But he was sure it was what had woken him, the call of the dragon. Since it had been released he had not had him come to him. Call to him. It was always him calling to it. He carefully threw his feet off the edge of the bed. If the Dragon had come back to Camelot without being beckoned, it had to be important. He would slip from the bed, shaking the sleep out of his mind. _'Merlin, come to me.'_

"Oi! I'm coming, I'm Coming." He spoke to the nothingness around him as he slipped out of his room, carrying his boots instead of wearing them so he did not wake the sleeping Giaus as he moved passed him into the chilled hallways of the castle.

That is the problem with living in a great stone building, he thought as he put his boots one his now cold feet, it was always cold. He wrapped his arms around himself, tucking his hands under his own arms as he move down towards the stables.

While he didn't actually own a horse, no one questioned him as he pulled out the black gelding that he usually rode and started to saddle him up. He mounted the animal and drew up the reigns. The horse gave an unhappy snort, stopping in the barn door and looking up at the sky.

"It's just a little rain, come on boy." He said to the horse urging it forward. The horses ears rolled back and for a moment it refused to go out into the storm before finally pressing forward and moving out into the rain. Merlin pushed the horse into a gallop, fleeing the city. No one stopped him, they were used to him running errands for Arthur at odd hours of the night.

He rode to the large clearing outside of the city where he always met the dragon. It was already there, hunkered down against the rain.

"Young Warlock, I thought you might not be coming." He purred towards him, turning his head from under his wing and focusing those intense fiery eyes towards Merlin.

"You have to give me a chance to wake up and travel." Merlin said as he slipped off the horse and stretched. Thunder cracked and the horse reared up. He had never seen this horse be so skittish before, even standing before the Dragon as they were. "What's wrong old friend, you seem nervous."

"It is this storm." The dragon said. Merlin and the beast both looked towards the sky, where thunder rolled in the distance and the curtain of rain had overtaken the city in the distance. "There is something not right about it, I could feel it from where I hid, and it chilled me to my bones."

"You're afraid?" Merlin asked. However, he was not teasing or taunting the dragon's fear. He had never known the creature to fear anything, even its own death. It shocked him to think of the monster lizard to be afraid of something.

"Yes Merlin, I think I am." The dragon said. As the dragon turned its head skyward, looking at the storm, Merlin looked at the dragon. There were small signs of its fear showing. The dragon's body was hunkered down, wings pulled in tight and trembling slightly, muscles tense.

Those orange eyes turned back towards Merlin, wings flexing some, he rose to stand, circling a few times before folding his wings down again and shivering once more. "Olc rud a thagann ar an mbealach seo."

"Something wicked this way comes?" Merlin asked. "What do you mean by that dragon?"

"I would that I could tell you Merlin, but that is all I know." He said turning to Merlin with a grave look. His body shuddered and his wings spread again as if he were debating taking flight and fleeing the unsettling storm. But after a moment he seemed to think better of it and folded his wings down once more. "All I know is that something dark is in this storm. Something will be taking place soon, and that something might change the very fabric of your destiny, an Arthur's. You must not let it happen."

"How can I stop it if you don't tell me what it is?" Merlin asked, stepping closer to the dragon, the horse stepped back, and pulled Merlin with it as it reared once more when thunder sounded. He turned to pull the horse down and calm it.

"You must watch for it Merlin, feel for it." The dragon responded, those wings finally spreading and launching him up into the air. "You must listen to your thoughts and not your heart."

"Dragon! How will I alter it? DRAGON!" But alas, he was gone. Merlin sighed, turning back to the horse, calming it after the dragon's sudden departure before mounting it once more. It always annoyed him how every time he talked to the dragon he left with more questions then he came with.

With the beasts words ringing in his mind, he doubted he would be getting any more sleep tonight as he rode back to the castle and returned once more to his room.

* * *

><p><em> "I found you." A voice sounded.<em>

_ "Me? You were looking for me?" Arthur asked. Was this a dream? It didn't feel like a dream._

_ "Yes, you are the one." The voice responded._

_ "The one for what?" Arthur asked._

_ "The one for me."_

* * *

><p>The thunder cracked and shocked Arthur awake. Trying desperately to focus in the darkness to see whatever it had been that had roused him. His blue eyes moved from shadow to shadow, he was sure someone, or should he say, something, had been watching him, but where could it have gone from here.<p>

He slipped out of his bed, looking around the room once more as his hand groped in the near darkness for his sword.

"Who is there?" He asked into the darkness, but there was no response. "Show yourself!"

And then, as if he never felt it, the feeling was gone and he was alone once more. He closed his eyes and shook his head before once more trying to focus, sitting hard on the edge of his bed.

"Oi, Merlin, what did you put in my wine." He finally said before placing down his sword and getting back to bed.


	2. 002 Aisling Ag Breathnu

**((AN: Ok. I know it has been a while. Well, a lot longer since I wrote it as opposed to when I posted it :D. However, seeing as it seems that people do like the story (which I was worried about), I decided to keep going. I am going to try to post updates every weekend (sometime between Friday and Sunday) so that I can keep everyone interested. Sometimes I might go a bit longer if real life slaps me in the face.**

**I am excited at the response, I have had 82 hits so far, which is more then I honestly expected. I do hope to get more clearly but it makes me happy that for one chapter things are going so well. So without further ado. Chapter Two!))**

…**..**

Chapter Two

Aisling Ag Breathnú

(Dream Watching)

Light once more found its way into Merlin's vision. He was not sure when he had fallen asleep, but had the binding of a book impressed into his cheek. What had he been doing again? Yes, trying to figure out what the dragon had been talking about that was it.

"Merlin…" A voice came. At first he thought it was the dragon calling him again.

"Go away." He huffed, almost as if talking to himself.

"MERLIN!" Thwack. Something cuffed him upside the back of his head and he startled awake, throwing himself up into a seated position before realizing he had done so too fast, the chair he was seated in came back on two legs and he threw his arms out to the side, trying to catch his balance. For a moment the chair hovered there. No magic used, simply balance. However, balance, as it always did, in the end failed him and he found himself toppling back, the air knocked from his lungs as he hit the ground. Once more he found himself with his eyes closed.

When they opened this time, they did not focus upon the ceiling as he had expected, but rather they were focused on Arthur's face as he squatted next to him, leaning over looking at him. "Sleep well?" He asked. Merlin though knew better then to think it was an innocent question asked because he honestly wanted to know the answer. The look in the other's blue eyes and the smug grin told him that much.

The only question was… what had he forgotten? He slowly sat up, more or less folding himself in half as his legs were still hooked over the seat of the chair he had fallen in. Slowly he allowed his legs to part as his feet fell to either side of the seat. What had he forgotten?

A joust? No, that was last week.

Breakfast? No, today was not his day to get breakfast.

The Stables? No, he mucked them before he came here to read.

The only answer he could come up with was that he had forgotten nothing. So why was Arthur standing over him as if he were about to kill him? He inched back so that he was not seated on the bars that made up the back of his chair and also so that he was out of Arthur's reach before finally answering.

"Not really." He said.

"Me either." Arthur said standing up. Merlin still was not sure what had just happened as he slowly came to his feet. "Bloody strange dreams. Did you put something in my wine?"

"Why would I do that?" Merlin asked, his face contorting into a strange sort of look.

"I don't know, but I woke up several times and felt like someone was watching me. And then this morning I just felt like someone needed me…" He said shaking his head some. "Anyway, since it is completely ridiculous, I assumed you had something to do with it."

"Well I didn't." Merlin responded, trying not to sound relieved that he had not forgotten something. "What… were you dreaming about?" He asked carefully, making sure that it he did not sound too interested. He wondered if maybe Arthur had the same sort of strange dream he had.

"I don't really remember. I only remember waking up feeling like someone needed me." He said rolling his jaw some, clearly not comfortable discussing such things. Of course Arthur never was comfortable with discussing personal issues. Merlin had learned that his aloof manner was just part of who he was.

Merlin too did not recall completely the dream that he had; only that he had woken up with something wet on his face. He shook his head some; there was no way that they could have had the same dream. Was there?

No, 'no way' was not right.

There was no normal way. The only answer that could have made it was magic. Yet, though he was almost sure that his dream had something to do with Arthur, and the Dragon's warning was still fresh in his mind, he didn't know that they had the same dream. So it was best not to jump to conclusions.

"Did the storm spook you last night?" Arthur asked looking at the table. That was right, he had been reading up on strange storms. He walked over and closed the book.

"No." He answered a bit more sharply than he meant too. For a moment Arthur's eyes shot to his and held them. A little too long. He was sure that Arthur was going to demand to see the book that he had picked up and was now holding against himself. He took a step forward, blue eyes narrowing for a moment, and it took everything that Merlin had not to cringe from him.

"You're afraid of storms aren't you?" Arthur asked. Merlin was so relieved that he actually laughed, which was clearly the wrong thing to do. Arthur took a step back and looked at him.

"No no. Don't get all flustered." Merlin said pulling himself back together again. Going with the flow least he decide he wanted to look at the book he had 'borrowed' from Gaius. "You are right. It's just actually hearing it said out load… it sounds somewhat stupid." He said.

Arthur once more watched him and for a moment Merlin was sure he wasn't buying it.

"It isn't stupid." Arthur finally said clapping him on the shoulder. "Everyone is afraid of something… you just have to learn how to control it."

"Even you?" Merlin quipped.

"Alright… almost everyone."

….

Archibald didn't know what to do. He had spoken to Uther, and he had no interest in trying to betroth his son again. All other attempts to get him married had failed miserably, too much magic and mayhem involved. It seemed he was not interested in trying again.

Cassandra was sleeping when he returned from talking to the king. The meeting had gone on for several hours after dinner, and while Uther was understanding of them, even offering to help fight off this latest invasion; he wasn't going to marry his son for it. Not for a backwoods kingdom that most had forgotten ever existed.

Cassandra wasn't going to be happy with this. She had her mother's temper, it almost made him laugh. Since Lacey's death he had been half the man he was before, but Cassandra gave him reason to keep going. She made him smile; she made him feel alive again. But would she do something stupid. She was going to try magic if it meant saving Amaranth.

"Father?" Her voice was normally like the angels to him, but at this moment he wished not to hear it. He wished she was still asleep, peaceful, without a care in the world other then the dreams that flowed through her. "What is going on? Did he say yes?"

He didn't even have to speak. The look in his eyes had told her everything she needed to know. ``He said no?" She asked, her eyes widening, the wet of rears forming under the rim of them. ``How could he say no?"

"He has no reason to say yes Cassandra love." He said softly. "We have nothing to offer him."

"That is no excuse!" She cried out.

"It is all the excuse he needs. What does a backwater little town mean to him." Archibald said softly, his aged and tired eyes turning towards the window. "We have no importance to him."

"Then I shall have to woo Arthur on my own." She said, she sounded a little haughty, and again he couldn't help but think of her mother. But after a moment, that haughty arrogance faded and she looked uncertain. "What does Arthur like in a woman?"

"For them to be a servant girl if rumors are to be believed." He chuckled. "But I have never taken much stock in the clucking of the help."

"Well, worry not. I shall manage this." She said looking out the window at the clear beautiful sky. It was amazing to her that the Spoirad had caused do much trouble the night before, and no it was just wonderfully beautiful out. The sky clear and brilliant, a soft breeze, nothing to show the rage of the night before.

"Don't do anything magical Cassandra." Her father warned. "Uther and Arthur must never know."

"I know father. I know." She sighed. But again she was lying to him for his own sake. She already knew what had to be done, and she would do it, for her king and country she would do it.


End file.
